


Piano man [LawLu / ZoSan]

by Shiro_Kiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: LawLu - Freeform, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, kidlaw - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Kiba/pseuds/Shiro_Kiba
Summary: 𝕃𝕌𝔽𝔽𝕐Tenía la mirada tan fría como el corazón, unos labios que se amoldaban con facilidad a cualquier boca y unos tatuajes que enmascaraban el dolor de una infancia perdida.Tocaba el piano con la destreza de alguien que ha nacido con la música fluyéndole en las venas, y sus composiciones me besaban los oídos y el corazón.Nos susurramos cosas que ambos nos llevaremos a la tumba. Compusimos nuestra propia música y descubrimos que, juntos, sonábamos mejor.𝕊𝔸ℕ𝕁𝕀Él no tocaba música; la música lo tocaba a él, haciendo de su cuerpo una obra de arte que ni siquiera los mejores pentagramas podían recoger.Sabía cómo morderme la piel con las manos, me hizo creer que aquella era su forma de amar.Pero reconozcámoslo, Zoro: no supimos bailar.__________________________✔ Law×Luffy / Zoro×Sanji.✔ AU de "One Piece".✔ Capítulos cortos.✔ Historia completa.✔ Prohibido su copia/adaptación.✔ @Shiro-Kiba en Wattpad
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. PRÓLOGO

(POV Luffy)

Envidiaba la soledad que te acompañaba a todas partes. Porque, según tú, era la única que te había sido fiel y se había encargado de calentar el lado vacío de tu cama.

Envidiaba la facilidad con la que la música podía hacerte sonreír. Porque ni mi cara más estúpida era capaz de dibujar esa curva tan exquisita de tus labios.

Envidiaba las camisas que cubrían los tatuajes de tu piel. Porque solo ellas podían acariciar el dolor que tanto te esforzabas por ocultar de los ojos de los demás. Y yo solo quería llorar tus lágrimas y descubrir el sabor de tus labios.

Amenazabas con hacerme daño, pero yo sabía que esa era tu forma de pedir ayuda. Y es que te retorcías de la agonía y la impotencia.

Te enseñé a darme la mano, a caminar a mi izquierda y a tocar mi música favorita. Nos besamos. Nos corrimos. Nos amamos.

Tenías el corazón roto; yo uno de repuesto. Y aunque nunca lo aceptaste, sé que te morías por volver a sentir los latidos en tu pecho.

Tenías prisa por dejarme atrás, pero acabaste por esperarme y yo me acostumbré al ritmo de tu boca. 

Te recordé cómo batir las alas, sonreíste y me dijiste que las tuyas ya estaban demasiado atrofiadas para reemprender el vuelo. Te presté las mías, sonreíste y me diste la espalda.

Te giraste una última vez para decir algo, pero yo te puse un dedo en los labios:

— No me digas a dónde vas, vuelve.

...  
..  
.

(POV Sanji)

No. Ahórrate los lloriqueos y tus falsas disculpas, porque a este corazón no le vas a hacer más daño. Que ya hace tiempo que escribí los subtítulos de mi despedida porque no supiste interpretarla. Y lo que es peor: fuiste incapaz de asimilarla.

Porque yo jamás he ahogado mis penas en alcohol y no ibas a ser tú la persona por la que haría la excepción. Siempre he usado las puertas como salidas de emergencia, pero me he dado cuenta de que puedo utilizar las llaves en mi beneficio. Y voy a cerrarte el paso.

Te felicito por haber sabido romperme el corazón. Pero no seas egoísta y devuélveme el pedazo que me falta. Que de mil, solo he encontrado novecientos noventa y nueve.

Y no te voy a engañar: voy a seguir queriéndote por muchas veces que me mire al espejo y mi reflejo me escupa en la cara por no saber olvidarte.

Un brindis por las palabras que me partieron en dos:

— Perdóname, pero es que ya no te quiero tanto.

Que tocabas las mejores melodías del mundo, pero nunca supiste cantarlas. Venías corriendo, me rogabas y yo te hacía un hueco entre mis sábanas. 

Un brindis por las palabras que no te atreviste a decir en voz alta:

— Te quiero.

Porque si yo era capaz de aprender a esquivarte, tú podías cambiar de estrategia y volver a encerrarme en la prisión de tus labios.

Un brindis por la locura que me tiene borracho de ganas.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

Yo no vengo a enseñarte mis canciones, voy a descubrir tu música para que me toques y escuches lo bien que sonamos juntos—. CHRIS PUEYO

...  
..  
.

(POV Sanji)

La última vez que me miré al espejo me dijo que no había dormido en doce meses. Y los espejos no mienten.

Se suponía que iba a ser sencillo, pero tú nunca fuiste una persona fácil y no pensabas cambiar por nada del mundo. Puede que esa fuera la razón por la que me seguías teniendo borracho de ganas. 

Fuera como fuese, mis pasos siempre me llevaban hasta la puerta de tu casa cada vez que yo decidía salir de la mía. Miraba la puerta, nos veía intercambiando un beso y las lágrimas volvían a asediar mis ojos. Después solo tenía que reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para salir de allí, pero tu recuerdo tiraba de mí con insistencia.

A veces era Luffy el que me hacía volver a la realidad cuando lo veía salir de tu casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los labios hinchados. Y yo sentía arder las partes de mi cuerpo donde, no hacía tanto, habías incrustado tus uñas y colmillos.

Solía alejarme a paso rápido antes de que tuvieras tiempo de salir a despedir a tu nueva víctima mientras me culpaba por no ser capaz de olvidarte.

Para ser sincero, echaba de menos escuchar lo bien que sonábamos juntos. Pero ya me dejaste claro hace tiempo que tus intenciones marcaban otro ritmo. Y te odiaba por ello.

Usopp era el que más parecía entenderme, aunque yo sabía bien que la realidad era muy distinta. Me animaba a olvidarlo todo y a seguir hacia delante, pero pasar página es para las personas que saben leer, y yo me había quedado atascado en el verbo que te definía a la perfección: volar.

Aquella noche tampoco me presenté el en conservatorio. Pero reconócelo, sabías que era lo mejor para dos barcos que navegan por mares diferentes. No encontraba consuelo ni en la música ni en el tabaco, pero seguía despierto gracias a ambas cosas. Todo por no volver a soñar con el hombre que había arrancado la página de mi corazón.

Y tú, no viéndote satisfecho con los resultados de tu obstinada borrachera, volviste a tocar a mi puerta suplicando el perdón que me arrastraba hacia tu encanto. Todavía no sé qué es peor, si tú, o yo invitándote a entrar al único rincón del mundo donde me sentía seguro.

Me miraste con unos ojos que no supe reconocer, separaste los labios e hiciste lo que mejor sabías: rescatarme de las fauces de la soledad. Pero no te equivoques. Aquello solo fue un puto beso en mitad de una guerra que ya estaba perdida.

...  
..  
.

(POV Luffy)

Me hubiera gustado que me tocases como a una de tus melodías. Pero a quién queríamos engañar. Yo era el día, y tú la noche que me desgarraba.

Verte tocar el piano era un privilegio que podía permitirme mientras tomaba uno de mis postres favoritos en el bar que había en el centro de la plaza. Tres cafés por cada vez que parpadeabas; un pastel por las que cambiabas de acorde; un nuevo amor por las que sonreías...

Te acompañaba a la salida para ver de cerca esos ojos grises con los que quería saciar mi apetito, y tú, haciendo honor a la crueldad de tus gestos, me dejabas con las ganas.

Me buscabas entre el público para regalarme una mirada de complicidad, que, fuese o no tu intención, me arrancaba los sentidos como flores de primavera.

Me perdí en la tinta de tu piel y me acostumbré a sumergirme en la profundidad de tu voz. Y ya podías intentar separarme de ti con insultos y golpes, que yo no volvería a bañarme con un agua que no fuera la de tus ojos. 

Reconócelo: adorabas verte reflejado en la curva de mis labios.

Aquel día de lluvia te ofreciste a llevarme a casa. Un paraguas; un coche; un silencio y una despedida.

Qué asco.

Juraría que las historias de amor terminaban de otra forma. 

— No se puede acabar lo que no se ha empezado— solías decir. Y cómo me enfadaba oírte decir aquello. 

Así fue como los días de lluvia se hicieron mis favoritos, y mis manos dejaron de escribir música para escribir nuestra propia historia. Que aunque te burlases de nosotros, sabías tan bien como yo que las frases también se componen.

Me llamaste por mi nombre, pusiste mis manos sobre el teclado y tocamos la canción más triste del mundo. Porque es lo que hacen las personas que se están rompiendo. O en tu caso, las que están rotas. 

Me mirabas como si fueras un niño deseando con ansias un caramelo, y tus ojos se llenaban de luces con los míos. Porque ya no podían apagarse más.

— Te quiero.

Y tú te reíste porque no sabías cómo responder a una muestra de afecto. 

— Te quiero.

Y me ofreciste una mirada de desprecio porque, según tú, podías hacerme año.

— Te quiero.

Y de pronto, dejaste de frecuentar el bar en el que habíamos cruzado miradas por primera vez. Porque es lo que hacen las personas que amaremos para siempre.

Nuestra historia no pudo tener un final porque nunca tuvo un principio. Los acordes de mi guitarra me desgarraban los dedos; la música, el corazón. Un piano se convertía en la tumba de mi alegría, y los cafés ya no me sabían tan bien.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

Vísteme despacio que tengo prisa por volver a desnudarme—. IRENE X

...  
..  
.

(POV Sanji)

Aquella noche decidí que fueran las estrellas de tus ojos las que me guiasen a través de la opacidad de tus falsas promesas. 

Estabas desesperado, lo sabía. Pero mi vicio era peor que el tuyo. Y es que yo no era capaz de desquitarme con alguien más que no fuera contigo. Y ya podía intentar convencerme de lo contrario, que aprendí por las malas que las mentiras son como cicatrices en el alma; te destruyen...

Te volví a hacer un hueco entre mis sábanas; entre mis pensamientos; entre mis piernas. 

Mi piel ardía con el contacto de la tuya, y tus labios eran los palos que avivaban el fuego, impasibles. Enrosqué mis dedos en la enredadera de tu pelo mientras tú me arrancabas los suspiros con la habilidad de alguien que no ama por primera vez.

Nosotros lo sabíamos: cerrando los ojos se apaga el universo; pequeño telón para escenario tan inmenso.

Cantamos y bailamos el estribillo de nuestra propia música, vencimos al miedo a odiarnos y seguimos con la boca el compás que marcaban los crujidos de la cama.

Dejaste que te guiara hasta mi boca en medio de tu pequeño mar de lágrimas. Otro beso con el que cavé mi propia tumba.

— Lo siento— dijiste, pero el sabor a alcohol te delataba.

Solo me recordaste la repulsión que me inspirabas. 

Tampoco hubiera necesitado catar el licor de tus propios labios. Ambos sabemos que las disculpas nunca han sido lo tuyo.

Habías decidido no hacerte responsable de tus actos; yo había optado por seguirte el juego.

Aquella noche te tejí un par de alas. Sabía que te irías cuando terminase... pero nunca he soportado verte sin volar.

Te lo repito, no sea que ya lo hayas olvidado: si vas a salir de mi vida, solo te pido que una vez que te hayas ido y veas que estoy bien, no te atrevas a volver.

Te lo repito, no sea que me puedan las ganas: bésame.

...  
..  
.

(POV Luffy)

Los días de lluvia no eran mis favoritos, pero me pasaba las horas mirando aquella bóveda plomiza que describía tan bien el iris de tus ojos.

— Luffy, concéntrate— es lo que me decía Zoro cuando me sorprendía divagando sobre la forma en la que tus dedos se desplazaban sobre las teclas del piano. Sutiles movimientos que componían caricias, que inspiraban nostalgia...

Le miraba, le sacaba la legua y volvía a afinar las cuerdas de mi guitarra.

¿Dónde estabas? Una semana sin verte equivalía a una vida sin sentimientos y aspiraciones. Echaba de menos observar las runas de tu piel, el plomo de tus ojos y la sonrisa que solo tú sabías componer.

El instituto se me hacía aburrido, pero sabía que era mejor que deambular por el pueblo en busca de la estela que dejabas a tu paso. Sentía que te habías llevado tus partituras con una parte de mí grapada a ellas. 

Durante los descansos me paseaba por los pasillos del instituto en busca de la tranquilidad que la música ya no me aportaba. Pintaba figuras en las paredes y tarareaba las canciones que me habías metido en la cabeza. 

Aquel día también llovió. Acaricié con monotonía las paredes del pasillo mientras caminaba, dibujando de esa forma mi invisible y desgarradora tristeza. A veces mis pasos me llevaban hasta la biblioteca. 

Aquel día me llevaron hasta el aula de música.

Odiaba las clases de música que se impartían en el instituto; prefería las malas explicaciones de Zoro. Esa era la razón por la que nunca antes había puesto un pie en aquella zona del centro.

Aquel día algo despertó a mi corazón de su asfixiante letargo. Y es que solo la melodía de un piano podía devolverme la felicidad. 

Casi no me di cuenta de que había reducido la distancia que me separaba de la puerta hasta que ya me encontraba sujetando la manivela. Quise suspirar, pero sabía que no me quedaba aire para hacerlo.

— Tres— aquella melodía que escuchaba al otro lado me disparó los sentidos.

— Dos— ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso?

— Uno— no quería interrumpir, solo saber quien era el autor de aquella canción.

Aquel día me atreví a abrir una puerta sin saber qué encontraría al otro lado. Pero no me arrepentí.

Estabas tú.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

Explicar un sentimiento es como entender poesía. Tú tienes tu metáfora, y yo tengo la mía—. LYTOS

...  
..  
.

(POV Luffy)

Dejaste de tocar, me miraste y se me detuvo el corazón.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que mi color favorito sería el de tus ojos?

Un silencio. Un suspiro irónico y una sonrisa incrédula. Parecía que me hubieras estado esperando tres vidas eternas.

Volviste a desviar tus orbes de plomo hacia las teclas del piano, hinchaste tu pecho con el aire de mis suspiros y seguiste tocando. Cerraste los ojos y nos meciste con delicadeza en la agradable melodía que componían tus manos. 

Entonces te vi sonreír; la curva más exquisita que había tenido el placer de estudiar. 

Lo reconozco: conseguiste encogerme el corazón. Y es que eras el puro reflejo de la nostalgia y el dolor. 

Decidí tomar asiento en el hueco que habías dejado en el banquillo y espié las runas que decoraban la piel de tus manos. Aquello te sorprendió. ¿Cómo no ibas a hacerlo, si hasta ahora tu única compañía había sido la desgarradora voz del silencio y su soledad?

Te pusiste nervioso y no lo disimulaste: dejaste de acariciar las teclas y te encogiste a mi lado. Entonces volví a permitirme el lujo de escrutar la tinta que encriptaba tus manos.

— Dicen que los tatuajes son cicatrices que se llevan por fuera para mostrar el dolor que sentimos por dentro— murmuré. Tú me fulminaste con la mirada.

— Hablas demasiado— acabaste suspirando. Y comprendí que tu voz era el mar en calma que mecía mis oídos.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a tocar. Ya habían pasado varias semanas, pero me daba igual. Era verdad; quería recordar lo bien que sonábamos juntos, aunque cuando te fuiste decidí que no volvería a tocar un piano jamás.

Arqueaste las cejas y compusiste conmigo la sonrisa que mejor nos describía. 

— Veo que te gusta esa pieza— fanfarroneaste. Adorabas recordarme la forma tan mágica con la que me enamoraste.

Aquella vez fue la excepción.

— No es la música, sino a quién me recuerda— sonreí.

Tú también lo hiciste.

Sabía que sacarte una sonrisa no era ningún misterio, pero tú estabas acostumbrado a dejar a tu paso una estela de tormento.

Pusiste tu mano sobre la mía y me ayudaste a terminar el acorde. ¿Lo ves? Siempre conseguías completarme.

— ¿No vas a decirme tu nombre?— inquirí. Negaste con la cabeza.

Aquello acabó con mi paciencia. ¿Cuándo se suponía que dejarías de tratarme con aquella exquisita indiferencia? Hinché los mofletes y fruncí el ceño para enfrentar a tu arrogante prepotencia, pero sonreíste tras embelesarte, de nuevo, con la imagen que reflejaban mis ojos: la de tu apariencia.

— ¿Estás libre para cenar esta noche?— pregunté precipitadamente. Vi que te marchabas y sentí la necesidad de detenerte.

Frenaste toscamente frente a la puerta y me permití el lujo de imaginar los músculos que escondía tu camiseta. Tus dedos se cerraron en torno a la manivela de la puerta y mi corazón se convirtió en un tambor dictado por un par de baquetas.

— Lo siento, Monkey-ya— ni siquiera me miraste—, tengo una cita con alguien importante.

Malditos tú y tu apretada agenda. ¿Tan atado de pies y manos estabas que no podías dar conmigo ni una vuelta? Agaché la cabeza con sincera tristeza y tú no dudaste en mostrarme otra de tus atrevidas y provocativas sonrisas picarescas.

— Sin embargo, justo estaba pensando en cómo podría perder mi tiempo lo que queda de mañana— me espiaste por encima del hombro—. ¿Te apetece ayudarme a sobrellevar el aburrimiento? 

Aquella fue la primera vez que nuestros ojos se cruzaron mientras sonreíamos. Qué tontos que fuimos...

No esperé ni un segundo más. Sujeté tu mano con altanería y tiré de ti corriendo por los pasillos, conduciéndonos a nuestro pequeño comienzo, el de nuestros sentimientos escondidos.

— ¡Monkey-ya!— me regañaste por mi falta de modales, pero lo cierto es que me daba igual lo que pensara de mí un arrogante frescales.

— Si nos damos prisa, quizás lleguemos a tiempo para coger una mesa— quise explicarte.

La diferencia de nuestros respectivos parnés fue lo que nos llevó a reunirnos de nuevo en el café donde surgió aquel primer roce de miradas. Nos sentamos en los sofás desde donde yo solía observarte tocar, contemplé una vez más el piano y recordé la destreza con la que tus manos, no viéndose satisfechas con el resultado de tus melodías, recorrían campantes la superficie del teclado.

— ¿Sueles venir mucho por aquí?— preguntaste con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte.

Yo volví a la realidad para mirarte a los labios y despistarme con las curvas que los confinaban.

— A veces...— murmuré por lo bajo, sin terminar de entender qué era lo que tenías que me llevaba tan de cabeza.

Tú compusiste esa sonrisa que se llevaba todos mis suspiros. Te fijaste en cómo te miraba y ensanchaste el gesto, altivo. Apoyaste los codos sobre el tablero de la mesa y en tus manos entrelazadas, la cabeza.

— Monkey-ya..., yo solo sé hacer daño— es lo que me repetías.

— Tú eres mi razón de levantarme cada día— te decía, y sonreías.

Tu estabas allí para acabar con algo que no había empezado; yo para convencerte de que hicieras lo contrario. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Suspiraste y dejaste varios billetes sobre la mesa antes de levantarte. ¿Ibas a dejarme de nuevo con las palabras en la boca? ¿No te conformabas con robarme el corazón con cada melodía que tocabas y aun tocas?

— Venga, voy a llevarte a casa— sentenciaste sin mirarme.

Yo me crucé de brazos, me puse en pie y señalé el dinero que habías dejado entre nuestros platos.

— De acuerdo, pero yo pago mi parte— es lo único que fui capaz de contestarte.

—Cállate, enano. Esta corre de mi cuenta— me espetaste.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Primero ibas de caballero y luego de prepotente altanero? 

Sonreí de lado en un intento de imitar tu cuantiosa presunción, me puse en pie sobre uno de los taburetes que había cerca de la barra y te observé con aire guasón.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tratarme como a un crío?— puse mis brazos en jarras.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?— me recriminaste en voz baja—. La gente nos está mirando. 

— La gente nos lleva mirando desde que entré contigo por la puerta— vacilé con picardía.

— ¿Estás ligando conmigo?— inquiriste con socarronería.

— No sé de qué me hablas, ¿pero cómo se siente ser el más bajo? 

— Protegido, supongo...— ¿Tan roto estabas por dentro?

Uno de los camareros nos llamó la atención y nosotros nos miramos una vez más a los ojos.

— No volver a llamarte enano. Entendido— concluiste.

Salimos del local con normalidad dejando a la gente haciéndose vagas ideas sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Subimos a tu coche y condujiste hasta el lugar que siempre podrás llamar hogar.

— Voy a tener un serio problema si sigues comportándote de esa manera— suspiraste con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

— ¿Y eso por qué? 

— Porque tu comportamiento empieza a gustarme y no quiero acostumbrarme. 

Yo sabía que eras diferente. Al menos eso pensaba cuando mi sonrisa y corazón aun eran inocentes.

Dejé de soñar con tocar los instrumentos y comencé a divagar sobre cómo sería el tacto de tu pelo, de tus dedos...

Bajamos del coche y me acompañaste hasta el umbral de mi casa. Nos quedamos un rato en el porche sin decir nada hasta que conseguí reunir el valor suficiente para mirarte a la cara. 

— ¿Vas a decirme ya tu nombre?— exigí, impaciente.

Negaste con la cabeza y yo estuve a punto de mandarte a la mierda.

— ¿Vas a volver a desaparecer? 

— No lo sé...— me provocaste adrede—. ¿Acaso quieres que me quede? 

Y por obra de nuestra pequeña e irónica telepatía, empujé la puerta con el pie para dejarte paso a la intimidad de mi vida.

— Qué tonto... abriéndole la puerta a un desconocido...— negaste levemente con la cabeza, sonriente—. Ya no sé quién de los dos es peor— te acercaste.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— mis sentimientos eran un puto desastre.

— Porque lo que voy a hacer tampoco es propio de desconocidos— y me besaste.


	5. CAPÍTULO 4

Y nos dijimos el primer te quiero como si fuese un "cómo te va todo"—. ANNE

...  
..  
.

(POV Sanji)

Siete horas sin ti.

Seis las veces que había suspirado tu nombre frente al espejo.

Cuatro cigarrillos en el cenicero; el quinto en mi boca.

Tres días sin dormir.

Dos horas sin llorar.

Un insomnio que llevaba tu nombre: Zoro.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he querido desaparecer. Esconderme. Perderme. Perderte. ¿Qué gano sufriendo por quererte?

No me mires así.

Sabía que estabas celoso porque Luffy había encontrado la fuente de sus suspiros. El pianista, le llamaba. ¿Cómo podías molestarte por un tío al que no conocías de nada?

Ya no te desquitabas conmigo porque el alcohol volvía a ser la única razón de tus delirios. ¿Y sabes qué? No iba a permitir que volvieras a ser el germen de mi martirio.

Un violín, tabaco y "El club de los poetas muertos". Tres horas al día. Todos los días. Solo esperaba que mi recetario no fuera para el resto de mi vida.

Las tardes en el conservatorio eran las únicas horas en las que estábamos juntos y no pensábamos el uno en el otro. Tú, el piano; yo, el violín. 

Solías decir que los polos opuestos se atraen, pero ¿quiénes somos nosotros para decidir eso? También decías que querías morir de amor. Pero no sabes nada de la muerte, ni sabes nada del amor. Y por supuesto, no sabes nada de mí. Ni de nosotros.

No éramos ni blanco ni negro; ni cielo ni tierra; ni agua ni aceite. Solo dos pobres diablos con un juicio diferente. Tú me embriagaste con el vodka de tus labios; yo te conquisté con el olor a tabaco de mi vestuario.

¿Y sabes a qué se debe todo este deterioro? Porque los vicio no se dejan tan fácilmente, Roronoa Zoro. Y yo sabía que volverías para terminar el tabaco que me quedaba en las comisuras de los labios.

Un día me miras, otro me ignoras y al séptimo día me suplicas. Dime, ¿dónde ha ido a aparar la esencia de nuestra química? Aunque lo peor no eres tú arrastrándote, soy yo abriendo mi puerta para que mis labios puedan volver a permitirse el lujo de besarte.

Entonces me di cuenta que siempre sería la sombra que proyecta la luz de tus ojos, empequeñeciéndome. Pero no era eso lo que más impotencia me daba, sino saber que yo nunca terminaría de ser el sueño al que espiaras de reojo.

Nami vino a verme cuando mi ánimo aún no se había estrellado contra el suelo. Me lo quitó de las manos, le remendó unas alas y volvió a dejarlo para que echara a volar. Me llevó de nuevo al Baratie para encontrarme con los amigos que aún tenía y que yo no sabía, me puso tras los fogones de mi casa, me quitó el violín para que no pudiera seguir entonando la canción más triste del mundo y me hizo creer en las segundas oportunidades.

— Arréglate, que esta noche salimos de fiesta— sonrió, y yo acepté entusiasta su propuesta.

Así que me puse mi mejor traje, me arreglé el pelo y salí de casa arrastrado por la pelirroja que se había embutido en un vestido rojo de terciopelo. Subimos a mi coche, cantamos Imagine Dragons y hablamos de nuestros sueños rotos y de la primera vez que nos emborrachamos.

Aquella noche me olvidaría de ti como no había hecho en mucho tiempo, conocería a gente y me permitiría brindar por mi felicidad. Y sin embargo, cuando por fin pensaba que el alcohol no era tan malo, vi a alguien sentado a la barra de la discoteca apurando un whisky con hielo.

Te vi a ti, Roronoa Zoro.


	6. CAPÍTULO 5

¡Qué haré si tienes tus ojos muertos a las luces claras, y no ha de sentir mi carne el calor de tus miradas!—. FEDERICO GARCÍA LORCA

...  
..  
.

(POV Luffy)

¿Escuchas la lluvia rompiendo contra las ventanas? ¿Oyes cómo agoniza el viento y suspira tu nombre?

¿Has visto las nubes que opacan el cielo? ¿Has sentido el frío del suelo en tus pies descalzos?

Aquel día no estabas especialmente hablador, aunque ambos sabemos que conversar nunca ha sido tu fuerte. Por eso yo tampoco dije nada; te besé la mandíbula y seguí acariciando los tatuajes que te encriptaban el pecho. 

Habíamos amanecido abrazados, compartiendo la misma cama y el mismo beso de la noche anterior. Pero por mucho que te estrechara contra mi cuerpo, sentía que no podía retener tu alma conmigo. Y es que tu mente andaba perdida en las profundidades de tus recuerdos, desenterrando sentimientos del pasado que amenazaban con arrancarte las lágrimas de los ojos. Y eso, lo quisieras o no, podía notarlo, y compartía la presión que te oprimía el pecho y te quitaba el aire.

Nunca me hablaste de tu pasado, aunque en realidad nunca hablabas de nada, pero yo sabía que librabas batallas internas con tus sentimientos. ¿Qué era lo que te quitaba el sueño?

Me besaste y tus labios me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento para devolverme a la cama en la que nos encontrábamos, a nuestro pequeño momento juntos.

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupe, Mugiwara-ya?— preguntaste, y el plomo de tus ojos pareció estar a punto de envenenarme.

Negué con la cabeza y me recreé en la forma en la que tus músculos se contraían al tacto de mis caricias, en la manera en la que te mordías el labio inferior y cómo un fuego candente se encendía poco a poco en tus ojos.

Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada, y mi entrepierna recordaba perfectamente lo que significaba aquella sutil indirecta de tus orbes grises. Te colocaste sobre mí con una elegancia casi teatral, como si ya hubieras practicado ese movimiento un millón de veces antes, abordaste mi boca y explorarte mi interior con la calidez de tu lengua mientras una de tus manos bajaba hasta mi miembro y se humedecía de mí.

Nunca me cansaré de recordártelo, querido pianista: ninguna pieza es capaz de interpretar lo bien que sonamos juntos.

Adoraba cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y me permitía contemplarlo por cada beso que te daba. Adoraba la forma de tus músculos y los tatuajes que tenías en la espalda. Y aún así, seguías tomándome por necio y estúpido.

¿De verdad pensabas que podías ocultar las cicatrices de tu corazón? Quizás fueras buen músico, pero no tan buen actor.

Tú lo sabías, y al poco te vestiste, cerraste la puerta de mi corazón y me devolviste las llaves.

— Ya nos veremos— declaraste.

— ¿Crees que dejaré que te marches?

— Es complicado, y lo sabes— refutaste.

— Hay alguien más, ¿verdad?

Tú no me miraste.

...  
..  
.

(POV Sanji)

Le supliqué a Nami que nos fuéramos del local, pero ella ya le había echado el ojo a un moreno sin igual. Estaba bueno, lo admito, pero no hubiera abandonado a mi amigo por un tío en cuyos pantalones se le marcaba demasiado el pito.

— Nami, tenemos que irnos— le supliqué al oído.

— Diviértete un poco, Sanji; aquí los tienes de tu tipo.

Se giró con un movimiento magistral, el tipo le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y tomaron asiento en el fondo del local.

—Mierda— maldije—, ahora me tendré que aguantar.

—Ey, rubio, ¿no te apetece bailar? 

Me giré y mi mirada se topó con la indiferencia de tus ojos y la inseguridad de tus movimientos; ¿desde cuándo te tocabas tanto el pelo?

—Prefiero descansar de ti.

—Me temo que no estás en el lugar correcto.

¿Eras gilipollas, o de los imbéciles el más experto?

— Que te jodan, Zoro. Estoy harto de tus tonterías.

Quise volverme, pero me sujetaste firmemente por la muñeca y me estrechaste contra tu cuerpo. El olor a alcohol de tus labios me embriagaba.

— Dame un beso y olvidemos lo ocurrido en la cama.

Y ahí estaba Roronoa Zoro, el conquistador.

Yo te separé de mí de un fuerte empujón, y como no vi a Nami por ningún sitio, me decanté por salir del salón. Tu me seguiste con una inquebrantable determinación, y cuando anduvimos unos quinientos metros me giré para gritarte, sin contemplación.

— ¡Déjame en paz, maldito acosador! Un día la víctima es Luffy, ¿pero por qué precisamente hoy tengo que ser yo? 

Me observaste con la mirada de un niño descubre a un perro herido en la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Ya no quiero ser tu remedio al alcohol!

— Pero Sanji, yo... 

La rabia que sentía era incondicional, pero ambos sabemos que quien había provocado aquella situación, era yo; desde el primer momento mi respuesta debió haber sido "no".

— Ojalá nunca te hubiera abierto la puerta de mi corazón.

Tú desviaste la mirada y apretaste los puños en los bolsillos de tu pantalón.

— No quería decirte eso ahí dentro— dijiste, y señalaste el local con la cabeza—. Solo quería que supieras que eres la única inspiración de mis piezas.

Yo fruncí el ceño, pero ya no estaba tan enfadado: ¿alguna vez has comparado el arte de tu música con algún ser humano?

Te acercaste un poco, y yo no hice ademán de alejarme, aunque tampoco era plan de permitir que me asaltases. Aparté la mano cuando intentaste tomarla entre las tuyas; mi rencor hacia ti no desaparecería con unas palabras sacadas del fondo de una botella de ron.

Rehuiste mi mirada con la cobardía que se espera de un hombre que no es capaz de enfrentar sus problemas, te pasaste de nuevo una mano por el pelo y sonreíste levemente, un gesto de anhelo. 

— He sido un capullo contigo— reconociste—, pero necesito que vuelvas al Conservatorio y que toques esa pieza con la que me conseguiste.

— Estás siendo un poco egoísta, ¿no te parece?

— Solo dame otra oportunidad y deja que te recompense.

Sabías que ser severo no era mi fuerte, y que me moría por perdonarte y volver a besarte. Pero aquello era algo que ya habíamos probado varias veces antes. ¿Por qué te empeñabas en repetir algo en lo que ya fracasaste?

Frunciste el ceño cuando te percataste de que las lágrimas habían acudido a mis ojos, suspiraste y me rodeaste con un brazo los hombros. Lo reconozco: echaba de menos el calor de tu cuerpo y el tacto de tus manos.

— No volveré a hacerte daño— aseguraste.

— Te quiero, marimo estúpido.

Y me abrazaste.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6

Hace tanto frío que me han crecido témpanos en el corazón; ten cuidado cuando me envuelvas en el calor de tu amor—. SHIRO-KIBA

...  
..  
.

(POV Sanji)

El sueño aún estaba susurrándome palabras tentadoras al oído, pero aquella batalla contra Morfeo pensaba ganarla yo. No quería cerrar los ojos y que todo quedase en un bonito sueño, un recuerdo que fuera desvaneciéndose en mi mente con el paso del tiempo. 

Necesitaba mantenerme lúcido para acostumbrarme a la embriaguez que me producía el tacto de tus dedos sobre los míos, para evocar con paciencia cómo solías susurrarme palabras de amor antes de morderme la oreja. 

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y nosotros parecíamos dos barcos naufragados en medio de un mar de sábanas blancas. La única diferencia a ese antes al que tanto temíamos, era que aún podíamos ondear en nuestros mástiles la bandera de la esperanza.

Nuestras manos entrelazadas auguraban un destino lleno de obstáculos que seríamos capaces de superar juntos; nuestras pieles desnudas en contacto, una dependencia más peligrosa que el alcohol o el tabaco; nuestros corazones, la calma que precede a la tormenta.

Lo reconozco, Zoro: estaba asustado. Tenía miedo de nosotros. De cómo llegarían a influir dos pobres barcos naufragados en la historia de nuestras vidas. Tú no me pediste sexo aquella noche y yo no sabía estar contigo de otra manera, pero nos conformamos con compartir la intimidad de mi dormitorio y abrazarnos el corazón.

Sentía tu respiración en mi cuello y tus brazos rodeándome la cintura y estrechándome contra tu pecho, como si fuéramos dos piezas de metal soldadas con la precisión que se espera del mejor soplete. 

No me malinterpretes: no hubiera cambiado ese momento por nada del mundo. Pero no podía evitar pensar sobre aquel estúpido intento: ¿cuánto tardarías en despertar de nuevo tu lado más violento?

...  
..  
.

(POV Luffy)

Acaban de cumplirse tres semanas desde que solo podía observarte viéndote posar en las portadas de las revistas que anunciaban tu próximo concierto. Pero aquel no eras tú, y solo yo podía saberlo.

Tenías la mirada ensombrecida, como si te persiguiera el mal recuerdo de una pesadilla; tus ojeras estaban más pronunciadas, resultado de tus batallas contra el insomnio que te acechaba; tampoco sonreías, pero lo más destacable era tu mirada perdida y vacía.

Estabas triste. Yo destrozado por verte en aquel estado.

No me había atrevido a abandonar la seguridad de casa desde que me dejaste desnudo sobre la cama, rogando a todos los Dioses conocidos para que recogieras la llave que abría las puertas de mi corazón. Sí, la misma que me habías lanzado a la cara antes de marcharte con tus partituras.

Zoro me había animado a volver a tocar el piano, pero yo no quería ver de nuevo ningún instrumento que pudiera recordarme la forma en la que nos amamos. ¿Irónico, verdad? Hasta hacía un mes, mis memorias contigo eran lo único que me animaban a volar, no correr; ahora, por el contrario, solo conseguían que fuera consciente del alfiletero que tenía por corazón.

Seguía tus movimientos por las redes sociales, y me permitía morirme de celos cada vez que algún periodista te daba unas palmaditas en el hombro. Tú tratabas de mostrarte jovial, pero fracasabas en el intento porque era algo a lo que no estabas acostumbrado. 

Nami vino varias veces a casa para convencerme de que pasar página y olvidarte iba a ser el mejor remedio a mis problemas. Pero el efecto inmediato que tenía la medicina de tus labios sobre los míos me había enseñado todo lo contrario. 

Zoro había vuelto con Sanji y la cosa parecía no ir mal encaminada. ¿Por qué tú no querías intentarlo?

Ya no frecuentabas el café de Makino. Ya no practicabas tus partituras en público. Ya no podía encontrarte en el aula de música. Y ya había perdido toda esperanza de volver a amarte.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7

Las lágrimas que no se lloran, ¿esperan en pequeños lagos? ¿O serán ríos invisibles que corren hacia la tristeza?—. PABLO NERUDA

...  
..  
.

(POV Luffy)

Hay tres cosas en este mundo de las que no se puede huir: la verdad, el tiempo y el amor. Y tú, conociendo tantas cosas como asegurabas saber, seguías corriendo en contra del viento, alargando la espera, la angustia y el sufrimiento.

Lo reconozco: no quería perdonarte porque me estabas costando sonrisas con mis amigos, cajas de pañuelos y lágrimas. Muchas lágrimas. 

No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que lloré tanto, pero hasta entonces siempre había encontrado la manera de salir de esa laguna en la que permanecía estancado, ahogándome. Sin embargo, tu caso era un tanto diferente: me dolía cuando no te veía, y cuando lo hacía, me dolía el doble porque la mano de la que caminabas no era la mía.

Era incapaz de entenderlo: por fin te había dicho mi nombre y lo habías susurrado tantas veces en mi oído que conseguiste hacerlo tuyo. ¿Acaso habías olvidado lo bien que sonábamos juntos, o la perfección con la que encajaban nuestros cuerpos, o la magia que despedían nuestras miradas cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban por primera vez a la mañana siguiente?

Nami me había descubierto tu secreto, que al parecer, tenía nombre y apellido. Un pelirrojo con el que acostumbrabas a verte mucho antes de conocerme, del que siempre te jactabas por ser peor pianista que tú, pero del que te enorgullecías profundamente. Tu secreto se llamaba Eustass Kid, y yo no podía competir con la familiaridad con la que te trataba incluso cuando los periodistas te abordaban por sorpresa en la calle.

Ni siquiera te atreviste a nombrarlo cuando mis sábanas aún eran tu refugio preferido. ¿Qué había sido de todas esas promesas después de nuestro sexo consentido?

Aquel día decidí darle una oportunidad a mi ánimo desinteresado y volví al café de Makino. Su sonrisa sincera me instó a imitarla, y casi me sentó bien probar otro movimiento de mis comisuras que no fuera el que me ayudaba a llorar.

Me senté donde siempre, al fondo y junto al ventanal, frente a la pequeña tarima donde se alzaba el piano del que acabé enamorándome por culpa de la habilidad de tus manos tatuadas.

Aquel día, mientras procuraba no pensar en nada más que no fuera el chocolate que trataba de beberme, alguien subió a la tarima y usurpó tu trono. Se remangó la camisa granate y me sonrió con delirio antes de posar su mirada ambarina sobre mí. 

Era él. Tu secreto.

...  
..  
.

(POV Sanji)

Levantarse a tu lado era como una página de esas historias románticas que todo adolescente sueña con tener. La diferencia es que tú eras mucho mejor.

Me fumaba un cigarro mientras contemplaba el perfil que recortaban las sábanas contra tu cuerpo, y a veces extendía el brazo para permitirme el lujo de besarte la piel con los dedos.

Parecías estar tan en paz cuando dormías que nunca me atreví a sacarte de tus ensoñaciones antes de que lo hiciera el despertador. Era el único momento del día en que podía verte como eras en realidad: vulnerable.

Tu pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de tu respiración pausada y yo me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en darte cuenta de que en mi cama estabas más tranquilo que en tus discusiones con el alcohol.

Entonces tú te despertabas y bostezabas con somnolencia antes de recordar dónde estabas. Me mirabas, sonreías y me quitabas el cigarro de los labios para embriagarme con los tuyos.

Pero un vicio por otro no solucionada nada. Y de eso, querido Zoro, no tardaríamos mucho en percatarnos.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8

En mi defensa puedo decir que él me sonrió primero—.

...  
..  
.

(POV Luffy)

Entonces entendí cosas. Entendí muchas, de hecho. Quizás era su forma de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la música. Puede que fueran los secretos que ocultaba su astuta mirada ambarina. O a lo mejor era la forma en que sus labios se amoldaban al vaso de tequila.

Quizás era mucho más que eso, pero el chocolate no me supo tan dulce cuando lo escuché tocar aquella tarde. 

Era hipnótico verlo inclinarse sobre aquel piano que una vez bautizaste tuyo. Pero también jodidamente doloroso. Y yo solo podía postrarme ante el acontecimiento de los hechos.

Tenías razón: no era tan bueno como tú. Era mucho mejor. Más profundo. Más apasionado. Menos triste. Se bebía las partituras con los ojos y su música me besaba los oídos con el cariño de una madre.

Lloré. Fue poco, pero lloré. Parecía que aquella pieza estuviera hecha para mí y mi corazón ultrajado. 

— Eres bueno— lo felicité cuando hubo acabado.

Ya me daba igual. Quería demostrarme que a Law era capaz de olvidarlo.

Kid me lanzó una mirada curiosa sin apartar las manos del teclado.

— Tú tampoco pareces un mal tipo— su respuesta me desencajó un tanto—. ¿Por qué llora un chico con tu encanto? 

Los arreboles acudieron a mis mejillas y yo volví a secarme los ojos con prisa. Él, por su parte, se llevó el vaso a los labios para disimular una tierna sonrisa.

— La música me lo dio y me lo quitó todo— conseguí confesar, roto.

El pelirrojo no parecía compartir mi argumento, y se puso en pie y bajó la tarima para plantarse frente a mí, resuelto.

— Sí, a veces es muy hija de puta— declaró con soltura—, pero también regala cosas maravillosas. De eso no tengas duda.

Lo miré extrañado, pero no pude ver más allá de la fina sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios.

— Gracias a ella conocí al amor de mi vida— continuó, y yo sentí que se me disparaban las pulsaciones del corazón—. Con suerte, quizás tú también encuentres el tuyo.

Quise huir del peso de aquellas palabras, extender mis alas rotas y volar hacia un lugar donde el dolor solo fuera un cuento para asustar a los niños. Quise llorar, pero no lo hice. Quise desaparecer, pero no me moví del sitio. Y solo Kid, de entre todos los clientes del café, fue testigo de la tormenta que encerraban mis ojos y de cómo las barreras que tanto me había costado construir comenzaban a desmoronarse.

Él frunció levemente el ceño y me acompañó hasta la barra, pagó por los dos y me invitó a otro chocolate para animarme un poco. Me habló de él, de sus amigos y de su utópico sueño de convertirse en el mejor músico de nuestro tiempo. 

Me contagió la risa y el buen humor, me dio dos entradas para el concierto orquestal del sábado y me dijo que sonriese más a menudo.

— Venga, voy a llevarte a casa— sentenció cuando vacié la taza, y yo sentí cierta familiaridad en sus palabras.

Ay, Law...

Entonces entendí cosas. Entendí por qué no te gustaba hablar de él. Y por qué te esforzabas tanto en mejorar tu habilidad con el piano. Entendí por qué tu mejor y verdadera amante era la música y por qué nos remplazaste.

Entonces entendí cosas. Entendí muchas, de hecho. Quizás, simplemente, no podías olvidarlo.

Quizás, simplemente, te habías enamorado de él.


	10. CAPÍTULO 9

Todos alguna vez fuimos amores pasajeros de trenes que no iban a ningún lado—. JOAQUÍN SABINA

...  
..  
.

(POV Sanji)

Ese día recibí otro escupitajo por parte del tío que me miraba desde el espejo. Joder, Zoro, ¿qué coño me habías hecho? 

¿Desde cuándo mis ojos se habían convertido en la cuna del insomnio? ¿Y cuándo mi piel en el papel sobre el que firmaban tus uñas? ¿Cuánto hacía que alimentaba con lágrimas el cardenal de mi pómulo?

Temblaba de miedo, desnudo, frente al tío del espejo mientras juzgaba con severidad cada centímetro de mí, y negó con la cabeza, molesto.

— ¿Por qué dejas que te haga esto? 

Y no supe qué responder a la frialdad de su mirada.

— ¿Por qué te haces esto? 

Sí. Ahí estaba, haciéndome de nuevo responsable de balas perdidas que yo no había disparado, intentando mantener nuestro primer recuerdo intacto. Pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Ya no me quedaba más carne que pudieras usar para tu cañón particular, aquel arma que utilizabas para confundir y embaucar.

Me miré a los ojos una vez más y me prometí lo mismo que otras tantas veces: que no volvería a ser cómplice de tus atentados contra mí, que no volvería a acogerte bajo mi techo cuando el alcohol no lograra llenar ese vacío con el que cargas por dentro, y que pondría punto y final a la última frase de nuestra historia de (des)amor.

Aquel día, el tío del espejo me regaló una sonrisa que, para mi sorpresa, no fue de condescendencia, y el corazón volvió a latirme con fuerza.

Marcar el número de Usopp había sido más complicado que contarle lo ocurrido, y volvieron a acosarme los fantasmas de algunos recuerdos que hasta hacía poco habían permanecido en el olvido. Él vino corriendo en mi auxilio y me abrazó con todo el consuelo y cariño que tú jamás supiste darme.

Me escuchó con un silencio que supo transmitirme más que todas tus palabras huecas y vacías, me sujetó la mano cuando el peso de la verdad me oprimía el pecho y me desgarraba sin clemencia, y me instó a hacer lo que otras veces, solo que aquella vez supe que era lo correcto.

Fue Usopp quien marcó el teléfono y me animó a pedir ayuda, y no te imaginas lo reconfortante que fue que se preocuparan por mí. Que se preocupasen de verdad.

Porque tu egoísmo nunca te había dejado pensar ni en remendarme.

Siempre había sido yo, harto de nicotina, partituras inacabadas y películas románticas, el que había logrado salir de aquellas arenas movedizas que llevaban tu nombre. Siempre con nuevas heridas, por supuesto.

Mis cicatrices de guerra.

Las que tenía que maquillar dos horas antes de volver al trabajo o presentarme en el conservatorio. Todo para proteger tu imagen del monstruo de colmillos afilados y mentiras bonitas que escondes dentro.

No, Zoro. No me mires así.

Ambos nos conocemos lo suficiente como para saber que no eres ese ángel víctima de un ataque de celos, o del falso alivio del alcohol, que asegurabas ser. Que no he sido el único en tu vida, ni tampoco el que más te importaba. Que has abusado de una confianza que, créeme, moría por darte.

Pero ya no. 

Se acabó sufrir por alguien que no me valora, ni me respeta y construye una relación sobre los cimientos de falsas promesas. Se acabaron las noches en vela después de sentirme roto, traicionado y jodidamente solo. Se acabaron nuestras falsas reconciliaciones, porque ni tú estabas tan arrepentido, ni yo era capaz de olvidar tus golpes. 

Se acabó, Zoro. Nuestra función. Nuestra historia. 

Nuestra orquesta de silencios.


	11. CAPÍTULO 10

Yo recuerdo ese día como vivido dentro de otra piel, desdoblado—. MIGUEL DELIBES

...  
..  
.

(POV Luffy)

Elegí a Nami para que me acompañase al concierto porque era mi única estabilidad en medio de aquel huracán de sentimientos que me atronaba el pecho. Era el hilo que aseguraba a esta pobre cometa rota al suelo para que no se perdiera en el cielo plomizo de tus ojos. Mi bote salvavidas.

Ella me vio temblar cuando te reconocí subiendo al escenario para hacer lo que otras veces, encandilarnos con tu maravillosa música rota, y me cogió la mano para que no me sintiera tan solo entre las paredes de mi corazón ultrajado.

La tensión desapareció cuando tus primeros acordes volaron libres por la sala de conciertos, llegando incluso a los palcos que se alzaban por encima de nosotros, y tu melodía volvió a susurrarme verdades que nadie en aquella sala entenderá jamás.

Estabas ahogándote en tu propia desdicha, arrepentido y profundamente avergonzado. Tus manos se desplazaban hábiles sobre el teclado para entonar una disculpa que no era para mí, sino para la persona de la que tan enamorado estabas y a la que tanto habías fallado.

Al pianista de ojos ámbar.

Al pelirrojo que, al igual que tú habías hecho conmigo, te había calado el pecho con sus partituras y sus sonrisas altaneras. Al hombre al que querías superar como músico y con el que pretendías seguir tocando(te) hasta que se acabase vuestra pieza.

Me pregunté si él sabría lo que hiciste. Si sabía que me habías amado en secreto y que habías susurrado mi nombre hasta desgastarlo. Pero aquello ya no importaba: no era conmigo con quien querías estar ahora.

Tu sinfonía del dolor dio por finalizada y la multitud rompió en aplausos, emocionada. Yo, como acostumbraba, era el único que lloraba en silencio mientras esperaba que nuestras miradas se encontraran en un destello. Pero esas cosas solo pasan al final de las buenas historias.

Y la nuestra no podía acabar porque no había empezado.

¿No era eso lo que siempre decías? Conseguías inspirarme cada vez que aparecías, pintabas de colores mi monótona rutina y me quitabas el sabor de los labios cuando te confesaba lo que sentía.

Pero la culpa no era tuya, Law: el error fue mío por ignorar todas y cada una de tus advertencias. Desde tus fracasados intentos de evitarme hasta tus "solo sé hacer daño". Pero no te equivoques. Has sido la cicatriz más bonita que me han dejado nunca en el corazón.

— ¿Nos vamos?— inquirió Nami, susurrando—. La gente se está marchando. 

— Adelántate. Yo me quedaré un poco. 

Ella asintió y me vio secarme los ojos, roto. 

El público se marchó, y con él, desaparecieron el bullicio, los aplausos, el compositor, el dolor... En mi pecho pesaba un sentimiento al que no supe bautizar, y mi respiración entrecortada marchaba a su propio compás. Era la primera vez que encontré alivio en mi descoordinación, en mi pequeño desastre.

En la sala de conciertos solo éramos el piano, iluminado por un único foco que lo enaltecía, y yo, sentado en la oscuridad que proyectaban las nubes de mi ánimo. Y me puse en pie, y el eco de mis pasos tronaron las paredes mientras reducía la distancia que me separaba del instrumento. Y me senté donde habías estado tú minutos antes, y miré las butacas vacías para imaginar cómo debías de sentirte al ensayar. 

Y toqué.

No necesitaba partitura porque conocía de memoria cómo sonaba nuestra historia. Me la habías susurrado tantas noches al oído que era imposible no recordarla. 

Y toqué.

Para que mi corazón aprendiera a desahogarse con algo que no fueran las lágrimas que me dibujaban caminos sinuosos en la piel sobre la que se posaron tus labios.

Y toqué.

Por nosotros. Pero sobre todo, por mí. Porque decirte adiós nunca había entrado en mis planes e improvisar no se me daba tan bien como creías.

Mi último acode pronunció tu nombre, gritándolo al silencio, y sonreí cuando entendí que, a pesar de todo, no te guardaba ningún rencor. 

Me giré y aquella vez sí que te vi venir. Con tu traje y tu sonrisa nerviosa hechos a medida.

— No te esperaba...— era la primera vez que no sabías muy bien qué decir.

— Nunca lo has hecho— yo solo me limité a sonreír.

Habías sido lo más bonito y sincero que había sentido nunca. 

— Ahora ya lo sabes— y las lágrimas supieron cómo florecer en el plomo de tus ojos.

— Te perdono— confesé, y mis palabras te tiñeron las mejillas de sonrojos.

También era la primera vez que yo te observaba entre el público, y ahora entendía por qué te sentías tan solo.

— La última vez que nos vimos me estabas enseñando a tocar una pieza— dije, señalando el piano—, ¿te parece si la acabamos? 

Aquella fue tu última oportunidad para huir de mí, pero no lo hiciste. Avanzaste un par de pasos y sonreíste. 

Y tocamos.

No necesitábamos partitura porque conocíamos de memoria cómo sonaba nuestra historia. Nos la habíamos cantado tantas veces con la mirada que era imposible no recordarla.

No necesitábamos partitura porque sabíamos como llenar con música el vacío del otro.

No necesitábamos partitura porque la música es como la vida: 

es más bonita si se improvisa.

En la sala de conciertos solo éramos el piano, iluminado por un único foco que lo enaltecía, y nosotros, sentados bajo la luz que proyectaban nuestras notas al volar al aire. 

Y qué bien sentaba volver a reír contigo.

Y qué bonito nuestro último acorde.


	12. EPÍLOGO

Se perdona mientras se ama—. FRANÇOIS DE LA RECHEFOUCAULD

...  
..  
.

(POV Sanji)

Dos años habían sido suficientes para demostrarme lo soleados que eran mis días sin que aparecieras para eclipsarlos. 

Lo que antes me había parecido aburrido o demasiado lejos de mi alcance, ahora tenía forma de nuevas oportunidades, y mis labios adquirieron un color más vivo cuando el tabaco dejó de ser una costumbre.

Ya no me pesaban los párpados, ni tampoco la conciencia, y mi cuerpo y voluntad se sentían más fuertes. Amé por segunda vez y el resultado me gustó más de lo que reconoceré nunca.

Aprendí a vivir sin la culpa.

A construir nuevos muros que sustituyeran a los débiles parches contra los que tanto te gustaba disparar. El peso de tu nombre dejó de surtir aquel efecto negativo en mí. Dejaste de ser mi excusa. Mi tema de conversación con el insomnio. El verdugo de mis alas.

Aquel lastre que me encadenaba a mis miedos.

Aquella orden de alejamiento que te impuso el juez me ayudó a acercarme más a los míos, a todas esas personas a las que no me había atrevido a mirar a los ojos porque sabía que descubrirían el dolor que encerraba dentro. 

Claro que te echaba de menos. Y me culpaba de no haber sabido solucionar las cosas de otra manera. Pero reconozcámoslo: era lo mejor para los dos.

Pero sobre todo para mí.

Ignorar tus llamadas y mensajes fue mi mayor reto, pero jamás olvidaré el día en que volviste para recordarme lo bien que se te daba poner mis sentimientos patas arriba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— fue todo lo que pude decir tras reconocerte.

Dos años habían sido suficientes para demostrarte lo grises que eran tus días sin nadie que aguantara tus berrinches y tus peleas con el alcohol.

— Hoy se acaba el acuerdo— explicaste desde el umbral, resuelto.

Yo me limité a ignorar tu declaración en silencio.

— Lo siento muchísimo, Sanji— repetiste—. Fui un idiota, un capullo... 

— Espera, ¿es un chiste? 

— No te haces una idea de lo mal que lo he pasado— escupiste.

— ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que ya no me interesa— no recordaba que hablar de estas cosas me inspirara tanta pereza—. ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación, Zoro?

— Solo quería que supieras que me avergüenzo y arrepiento de lo que hice— continuaste—. No sabía lo que tenía ni tampoco supe valorarte... 

Busqué tus ojos con aquel valor que me forjaron las lágrimas y fui testigo del atisbo de culpabilidad que asomaba, tímido, a tu mirada. 

No sentí que te debiera nada.

— Si lo que quieres es perdón, búscalo en la Iglesia. Y si lo que buscas es amor, Zoro, no vuelvas.

Y os cerré la puerta. A ti y a tu mala suerte. Y volví a la comodidad del sofá para fundirme en aquellos brazos que no eran los tuyos, para seguir enamorándome de la persona a la que podía permitirme el lujo de llamar cielo. Para quererla y compartir mi vida con ella.

Para volar.

Y esta vez, sin ataduras ni cadenas.

...  
..  
.

(POV Luffy)

Dos años habían sido suficientes para demostrarnos que quien quiere, puede. Que las almas gemelas también nacen en forma de mejores amigos y que la música solo tiene el significado que tú decides darle.

Kid era tal y como lo describías a través de tus partituras: fascinante. Era culto, gracioso, extravagante. Toda una obra de arte. Me invitaba a la intimidad de vuestra casa para que probase la cena, y después se sentaba frente al piano para deleitarnos con uno de sus temas. 

Verlo feliz hacía que me sintiera orgulloso de nuestro pequeño acuerdo: nuestro error ya se había costado demasiadas lágrimas como para que se cebara con otra víctima inocente. 

— ¿Quieres probar?— me invitó a tocar, sonriente.

— Oh, vamos... Él ya lo domina perfectamente. 

Yo ignoré tu comentario y me senté junto a él, abrumado: no era sencillo cuando recordaba que estaba frente a un maestro del piano.

Entonces se dejaba caer contigo en el sofá y tú le rodeabas los hombros con el brazo, y yo volvía a sentirme bajo la cálida luz del foco imaginario de mi escenario. Destensaba los hombros y colocaba los dedos sobre el teclado.

Dos años habían sido suficientes para tatuarme nuestra sinfonía en el corazón, porque me prometí no volver a tocarla. En cambio, había encontrado nuevos compases que me habían descubierto otras emociones, otras notas que me sonaban mejor.

Otro tempo.

Sí, ya no tocábamos aquella pieza que llegó a ser nuestra favorita, pero eso me había permitido verte triunfar desde primera fila, conocer otras caras y acercarme más a la música.

Pasar página.

Esa hoja que mantendría destacada el resto de mi vida, para releerla cuando quisiera bucear en aquellas experiencias que me habían columpiado hasta el cielo y me habían revelado lo que hay al otro lado del mar.

Pero esa historia te tenía a ti por protagonista.

Ahora yo busco la mía.

...  
..  
.

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

"Piano man" es una elegía a todos aquellos corazones rotos que han tenido que aprender a sonreírle al desamor. 

Nadie dice que sea fácil, pero si le preguntáis a Luffy y a Sanji, os dirán que tampoco es imposible. Aprender a dejar marchar a esa persona que sueña con otras manos, y a superar las cicatrices invisibles del dulce dolor de la traición. Aprender a valorarse a uno mismo.

A amar por segunda vez.

La historia está inspirada en la maravillosa canción de Billy Joel, "Piano man", quien tuvo que renunciar a su nombre mientras trabajaba como pianista en un bar para sobrevivir. La relación de Law y Luffy y su dulce melodía están inspiradas en "Dream of flying" de Brian Crain, y quizás sea la que más me ha ayudado a escribir estos capítulos.

"Piano man" se ha convertido en ese rinconcito que necesito para desahogarme un poco y sentirme menos roto. Para dejar que me vuele la imaginación y para hacer referencia a todos mis poetas favoritos. 

Espero que a ti también te haya servido de inspiración. Que te haya aportado una perspectiva diferente.

Pero sobre todo, espero que te haya gustado— el rey Pulga.


End file.
